Troubles In The Region
by Chtulhu Is Our Saviour
Summary: So this is a story based off of the Baldur's Gate 1 game. I absolutely adore the series so i decided i might as well write something about it, since there is little to none stories about these games. The main character is a half-elf fighter, who has a close relationship with his sister and only childhood friend. It is rated T because of violence and gore. Slightly altered storyline
1. Chapter 1

**Escape From Candlekeep**

 **Author's Note:** This is like an intro chapter i guess. I think its called a Prologue. If anyone actually reads these stories i would love to get some constructive feedback, so that i can improve. Hope i wrote this chapter good enough.

I looked over my shoulder, at what was my, now former, home. Candlekeep, a place of knowledge and insight. A place where me and my so called sister grew up together. We weren't really siblings. I was a half-elf, she was human, but our relationship worked as if we really were siblings. We had thought Candlekeep to be one of the safest places on the Sword Coast. But Gorion, my foster father, had rushed to my chambers this morning, and told me to hurry up and pack my things. For some reason, it wasnt a safe home for us any more. I was dumbfounded, until a little later that day, where I was ambushed by some petty assassin in the bunkhouse of Candlekeep. He was asking for Gorions ward. That would be either me or Imoen, but for some reason Imoen wasn't with us, the night we fled. I felt a little guilty, since I hadn't told Imoen of our departure, but Gorion was sure that I shouldn't be telling anyone of it.

The moon glanced down at us, as we ran through the forest, my father constantly looking around as if something could jump on us at any time. Gorion had told me that if we were to become separated, I would have to seek the Friendly Arm inn, where some of his old friends were waiting. He turned around.

"Lets hurry child. The night can only get worse so we must find shelter soon. Don't worry, ill explain everything as soon as there is time". He resumed walking, getting quite ahead of me now. I heard him sigh deeply, and as I looked up to see what was troubling him, he said, with a worried look in his eyes. "Wait, there is something wrong. We are in an ambush, prepare yourself!".

I was shocked. I had heard no such sounds indicating an ambush, but out of the shadows, an armoured man came and with him an archer, and two grotesquely huge men, also known as ogres. I heard him threatening Gorion. I was certain they wouldn't prove a big problem. My father was a powerful mage, and an experienced sage. Nonetheless he yelled, with fear dripping from his voice. "Run child! Get out of here". The sounds of battle quickly faded away as I turned around and began making distance between the fighting scene and me. My foot tripped on something and I fell, landing in some kind of hole. Then I hit my head and I slipped into a state of comatose sleep.

"Hey, wake up you silly elf!". A voice cracked through my sleep almost as if someone was banging on my head with a hammer. Imoen. I recognised the annoyingly joyful voice, and I knew I was about to get hit. It was our ``morning ritual´´. The one who woke up first got to wake the other one up by any means necessary. Just as I was about to open my eyes, I felt a shoe being pressed onto my stomach. Even though she was kind of scrawny it hurt as hell.

"I'm awake, Imoen. Please!". I slowly opened my eyes to two cheery blue eyes, an uncontrollable mane of red-brownish hair, and the rest of her body putting pressure on her feet. She pouted and slowly got off, as if I had done her wrong. "Oh Than, don't be such a crybaby! I didn't even jump!" She was the only one allowed to call me by that nickname. My full name was Thantalas, and I preferred that as well, but I couldn't convince her to call me that, so I had just learned to live with it. I quickly stood up, remembering what had happened before I fell asleep, my eyes growing to the size of cups. "Oh, no no no no! Gorion! Where are you! Gorion!". I ignored Imoen, as I looked around, trying to find signs of my foster father. There was none.

"Than, I'm sorry. Gorion… He, uh. Gorions dead Than!" Imoen jumped into my arms, crying. My arms automatically began hugging her, but I just stood there. I couldn't believe it. My whole life had just been ripped apart. My home. My father. I had nothing left. Nothing by the crying girl in my arms. Deep inside me there was a thing which wanted to hide in a hole forever, mourning the loss of my old life. Tears slowly began streaming down my cheeks, as I began accepting the situation. It felt like a dream. A nightmare. But it was real, and I knew that I had to realize that at a moment. I had to be strong. For Imoen. I took her head into my hands, and looked into her eyes. They were a mess. All red and wet. "Imoen. Look at me. You Cant break down like this. That's not what Gorion would have wanted. That's not what _I_ want. I need you here just as much as you might need me. Siblings have to stick together." She looked at me sniffling. I didn't get why I felt such a big need to protect her. She was only six months younger than me. "Are you serious, Than?" She looked at me, drying her eyes. I could see she was trying to cover up her tears, her trademark happy smile returning to her face. I giggled.

"What! What's so funny?". "

"You! You, trying to be happy, but you got tears smeared all over your face. It looks funny!"

Imoen pushed my away, giggling lowly. "Oh yeah Than! I brought you your equipment! I really don't get why you want to use such heavy weapons though!". I noticed the bag she had, just before she threw it at me. I caught it in the air easily. It really wasnt that heavy. It contained a longsword and a chain mail, some rations and a waterskin. I strapped the sword to my hip and struggled to get my armour on. A well known feeling of security and comfort spread in my body, and I knew everything was going to be okay, for now.

This is kind of like an intro chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Friendly Arm Inn**

 **Author's Note:** Hello again. I just want to know if anyone got any tips on who should join Thantalas little "party". I am keeping Imoen in, no matter what, because i dont think that the character Thantalas would just leave his sister like that. Also if anyone wants to betaread for me, just grammar and maybe some storylining, i would be grateful!

"Are you sure this is where Gorion and you was heading? It seems kind off dodgy. I love it!" Imoen spurted out. Five meters of high walls was towering over us, and a sign displaying the words ``The Friendly Arm Inn´´ was nailed onto the gate. Me and Imoen were both tired of the road and all we had been talking about for the last three hours had been beds, foods or a combination of both. We had had our fair share of gibberlings and wolves on our trip here, and it seemed like that was over for now. Imoen and I walked past the guards, who gave us friendly nods, and the necessary "Just don't go making trouble".

As we moved a little deeper into this fortified settlement, I saw the huge inn. Another name for such a building could be a castle or a fortress, because it certainly didn't look like an inn, Towering twenty meters into the air. Everything seemed to be fine here, even though that didn't seem to be the situation along the rest of the sword coast. As we walked over to a staircase leading to the entrance of the inn, I noticed a robed man standing in the doorway. I couldn't see his eyes, but I felt his eyes resting on my face. I leaned over, and whispered into Imoens ear.

"Imoen, have you noticed that man in the door? Be careful, he seems suspicious and I have had my fair share of suspicious people on my tail lately".

Imoen looked at me and seemed worried. "Of course, Than, but this seems weird. It feels as if he is preparing for something. We might need to stay close to the guards"

I nodded, and as I spotted a guard moving towards the doorway, the robed man began to move down the stairs. I spotted his face, a satisfied grin splattered on it. My hand flew up to stop Imoen, but she had already backed away a bit. As that happened I noticed my other hand had already gotten a nice grip on my sword handle. If this was another one like the assassins in Candlekeep, he would prove little to no trouble. When he was a couple of meters away, he began talking.

"Hello, My good fellows. I'm looking for an elf, fitting your description, on his way from Candlekeep. Could that be you, possibly?"

I answered quickly, maybe too quickly "Actually, no. We come from Beregost, south-east of Candlekeep."

"Hm, im pretty sure you are the one im looking for though! Here, I got something for you."

I looked in awe as he began mumbling. He was preparing to cast a spell. I knew this perfectly well since I had spent my whole childhood in a library, filled with powerful mages and priests. As I drew my sword from its sheath, I saw a red bolt of energy fly past me and hit the man in the chest, distracting, and cancelling whatever spell he was about to unleash. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw Imoen standing with a short decorated stick, slightly glowing, while Imoen stood with a huge grin plastered on her face. I looked back and the man drew a small knife, all the while he was staring at me with a hungry look. He slashed after my head, but was clearly inexperienced with actual weapons, so I just stepped a little back, and delivered a hit directly to his left arm. That would make it a little harder for him to perform his arcane attacks. I could see the pain flash in his eyes, as he realized that we might have been a slightly too big challenge for him.

In anger he threw his knife at Imoen, as she seemed to be the more vulnerable target. The knife hit Imoen in the stomach, and as she screamed I lashed towards the mage, and I hit him in the ribcage with my armoured hand. There were so much force behind the attack that the man's ribs were pushed in, and his eyes grew, as his insides were smashed. The man fell over and I rushed to Imoens side, my hand finding its way to her neck to check her pulse. The pulse was there, and her eyes opened a bit. "Than, quick. Look in my backpack, I should have some medicine stored there! Quickly, it hurts"

I ransacked her belongings, and between all of her small, totally not stolen, treasures, there were three small flasks of blue liquid. It read ``Healing Potion´´ on them, and I quickly got the flask to Imoens mouth and poured the liquid into her mouth. I could see that she gulped, and I knew that it must have tasted horrific. She always did that when she tasted something bad. I pulled her shirt up a bit, and I saw the wound in her stomach, quickly dissipate as new skin covered the wound. She gasped

"Damn, that hurts!" She yelled. I grinned as I helped her up, and asked her, if she was doing okay.

"Yeah, yeah. It doesn't hurt that bad anymore. But I hope that this man burns in the deepest of the seven hells! Ouch, that hurt". I looked down at the body of the man who had just almost killed Imoen. My hands quickly searched his pockets, and I found a couple of scrolls, with what looked like arcane symbols on it, but also a note written in the common tongue. I quickly read through it.

"Imoen. There is a bounty on me, look! Who would put a bounty on _me_! Im just some random ward!" Imoen put her hand on my back and began patting it. I looked at her, and smiled weakly. No matter who or what was coming after me, I knew that me and Imoen would stick together, all the way through this.

We were met with a wall of warm air, smelling of farts, sweat and beer. Just as an inn was supposed to smell like. Me and Imoen speared through the people but was stopped by a man, rambling about his uncle called Greenbeard or something, and the roads being more dangerous than ever. As we moved further through the inn, I got the idea of speaking to the people here. They could know more than we knew, about what was going on in Faerun. Me and Imoen parted, as we began talking to the visitors of the inn. I quickly noticed a huge man in armour, standing in the corner of the inn. I walked casually to him. As I was in front of him, he seemed to notice me just that moment and looked at me, with something that looked like despise in his eyes.

"Servant, Fetch me another drink"

I looked at him, displeased with the lack of respect. "Im sorry, but I am no servant. By what right do you talk to me like that"

"Hm, I talk with all the right in the world, little man. If you are no servant then stop wasting my time!"

I glanced at him one more time, before I turned my back to him. He was not really the type I would want to talk to. As I looked for more people I could speak to I noticed Imoen standing in the other end of the inn, with two other folk, one looking like a nervous wreck of a warrior and was a man, and the other one, a woman, standing in some leather jerkin, looking incredibly serious. As I finally pushed my way through the crowd, I got a closer look at Imoens two new friends. They were both half-elfs I noticed with slight surprise. The female of them stepped forth and began introducing them.

"Hello, Gorions ward. Thantalas, am I right? Don't worry, we are not here to hurt you. My name is Jaheira, and this is my husband, Khalid. We were some of Gorions close friends. We travelled with him for a couple of years, before he decided to retire in Candlekeep"

"Uhm, hi. Yes, my name is Thantalas, and this is Imoen as you probably already know. Are you the friends who were supposed to meet me and Gorion here?"

Jaheira smiled briefly. "Yes, we are indeed. But may I ask you, young one. Where is Gorion. I have missed him." I looked at Imoen, and she looked at me. I could see the tears she was holding back and I felt a sadness deep inside of me as well.

"There is something you must know. Gorion is not here anymore"

"What do you mean. Are you saying that he is…". I saw her eyes begin to water, but it quickly disappeared, by some extreme amount of willpower.

"Yes. Gorion is dead. We were ambushed, and he told me to run. Imoen saw his body" I looked away in shame, afraid that they would blame me for running.

Jaheira looked at Khalid and looked worried.

"Good thing you ran, young one. Whatever that was able to take down Gorion would be able to rip you apart easily. But what could be so powerful. I have seen that man take down giants and what is worse, with nothing else than a couple of words"

"Well, there actually were a couple of ogres in the ambush. But also an archer and a huge armoured man, who just seemed to ignore Gorions spells. He was the one who asked for me"

We talked with the couple until the moon stood high upon the sky. It was at this point Jaheira came with a tempting offer.

"So, Thantalas, do you think you could use some company? The roads are harsh, if you travel alone, or almost alone" she looked at Imoen and back to me "There is safety in numbers these days, and we are travelling down to Nashkel right now. To investigate the iron "disease". Iron weapons are barely usable these days, and we could certainly use some good company. Who knows, maybe you are even more safe from these people who are after you, if you are on the road. It is, after all, harder to hit a moving target" Imoen looked at me, smiling. I knew she was looking forward to more human interaction. Or half-elven interaction. I smiled to her as well and answered. "Of course. We would love to travel with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hitting The Road**

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is a little short. I really couldn't figure out what was going to happen between this point and their next stop. I want to thank Winding warpath for my giving me my first review. It was really helpful, since i realized that someone actually took time reading this, plus the actual criticism in the review.

I looked back at what had been our home for five days. The Friendly Arm Inn looked over the landscape like some kind of guardian of these lands. A lot of things had happened while we were resting in the inn. We had helped out an old lady, getting back a ring of some sentimental value, from a petty hobgoblin gang just north of the inn. We had also moved back south where me and Imoen came from to get a girdle from an ogre who had robbed it from a dwarf at the inn. It had gotten us some pretty good coin, but the dwarf had been rude.

I had gotten myself a new set of armour. A splint mail. It was a bit heavier than my old chainmail, but offered more protection, especially against arrows and bolts. My sword had broke as I was practicing in the yard earlier, so I had also bought a new longsword. I didn't want to use a shield. It would just be an obstacle for me, when I fought. I could live with the armour, since it didn't hinder my arms that much. Imoen had gotten a bunch of new arrows, her own stock was running out, and I gave Jaheira my old chainmail, since it had fit her perfectly. Khalid got a new shield as well.

On the last days of resting there, I learned that Jaheira was a druid, who once decided that she couldn't just sit and watch as a lot of druids did. She decided to take the fight to her enemies and ended up becoming experienced in combat, as well as druidic magic. Khalid and her had apparently been married for some time, it sounded like it was before they left Jaheiras home. Now we were all stocked up and ready to go to Nashkel.

Now we were on the road once more, but this time it seemed like it would be a little more peaceful. Birds were singing in the trees, and there were no gibberlings to be seen. It just seemed like a normal and peaceful summer day in Faerun.

Me and Imoen walked down the hill, towards the clear stream of water. We were getting water, since we were running out quickly. I sat down next to the small stream and began filling our waterskins. I looked at Imoen. This was the first time me and her had been alone. I looked at her and began talking. "What do you think about them?"

Imoen looked up. "They are good people I think. I believe them, when they say that they are Gorions friends. But there is something fishy about them. I think there is something they aren't telling us. I don't know if it can harm us, but we should be careful nonetheless"

"Maybe. I honestly don't know. Maybe we are getting paranoid, after Gorion? I remember when we could trust almost anyone. Now it seems that we can only trust a small lot of people"

Imoen looked at me, looking sad. "A lot of things have changed, Than. Candlekeep was our small world. Our home. Its gone now. Those trusting kids we were in there, cant survive out here. I think we have to change as well". I embraced her into a hug. I knew what she said was true. We had to be less trusting and more at guard, all the time"

Imoen looked down, clearly not glad with the situation. She nodded and we gathered the rest of the water in silence. As we came back a smile spread on my face. Khalid sat besides a dead deer. He looked at it in hidden disgust and pushed it towards me. "I thi-think you should-d skin this d-deer Thantalas". I shook my head and sat down next to the dear. Khalid gave me his knife and I began skinning our future meal. Khalid quickly looked at me. "You know Th-Thantalas, its not that I'm scared, or do-dont like blood. I just thought you would suit the-the job better than I would. I can be rather clu-clumsy".

It was a petty lie, but I knew he wouldn't like that I knew that he wasnt as fearless as he wanted me to think. I played along and nodded as I began to skin the deer slowly. I had always enjoyed work like this, since it allowed me to think about the current situation at hand. Except at that point my situation was a bit more complicated than it had ever been before.

The brush lightly ruffled as Jaheira strode out of the woods, looking around before eyeing us and moving towards us. She seemed startled and more serious than she was normally. She noted that we all were present around the camp and as Jaheira finally got to the camp she began talking.

"Khalid, Imoen and Thantalas. We have all heard the rumours right? About the brigands raiding the Sword Coast and the tense relationship between the dukes of Baldur's Gate and Amn. Well, from what I just experienced the rumours are true. I've just seen a family of six, being murdered by a group of bandits. What was most unsettling was not the actual murder. Among the bandits, only seven of them were human. A couple of hobgoblins were partaking in the action as well. Whatever is able to bring creatures such as _hobgoblins_ to join human bandits is beyond me, but there is indeed something dire going on in this country indeed"

Khalid looked shocked and so did Imoen. I thought about it. I had only read about a couple of occasions where hobgoblins had felt the need to join forces with humans, and it had almost ended up with the two forces nearly tearing each other apart.

The news clearly halted Imoens squeals of joy the rest of the evening. It ended up with me and Jaheira sitting around the campfire discussing what we were going to do now. "Jaheira, are we still going to the Nashkel mines? Shouldn't we be looking into this case?"

"Thantalas, did it ever hit you that the iron problems may be linked to the brigand attacks and probably also the hobgoblins. If we dig deep enough in that dusty old mine we might just find some clues which can lead us on. We might even find someone who can tell us personally what all this is about" Jaheira looked directly at me now.

"Look, me and Khalid haven't been telling you and Imoen everything about us. We are, how do I say this, part of an organization. Your foster father was part of it as well. This organization, the Harpers, are a secret group of people who fights for the greater good and balance. We were sent to look into these mines so that the problems here could be stopped… Look Thantalas, I'm sorry I didn't inform you earlier, but I simply was not able to fully trust you, even though you were Gorions ward. But I think I can trust you now, so I hope that we now can talk a bit more open"

Jaheira smiled weakly as she finished her sentence. She excused herself, and went to sleep in her bedroll. I sat awake for some time, thinking about what I had heard. All these stories about Harpers and secret organizations made my head spin. To consider that there might be even more intrigues going on that I just hadn't realized yet was confusing, yet something told me that I shouldn't just let the suspicion go. Some time later when the fire was naught but charcoal, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**The performer**

 **Authors Note:** The homework hit me harder than i had expected, which might explain the lack of updates. The fact that i bought Icewind Dale: EE might also explain it a bit. Seriously, those games rule. I am sorry for not uploading but i just did not really have the time. Also if anyone would like to betaread for me i would be grateful. Thank you for your time!

The town of Beregost seemed peaceful, at least from our distance. Me and Jaheira had planned to make a stop in the town, to look for supplies and replace our stock. Both mine and Khalids swords had broke and my armour had taken quite the beating. I suspected that adventuring might be a bit more expensive than I had originally thought.

As we neared the city I noticed a man in the distance walking towards us. He looked like a simple peasant while having a trustworthy face and a welcoming smile. "Be careful Thantalas. Appearances can be deceiving. Especially appearances such as these" Jaheira warned me. I nodded shortly before sending the man a smile.

"Hello friends. May I offer directions? You seem like the friendlier sort so I thought I'd offer my services as a guide. What are you looking for here in Beregost? My name is Golin Vend by the way". The man looked at me curiously, awaiting an answer.  
"Uhm, well right now, honestly, we just want to lay low. Find somewhere to restock and rest really. We have been on the road for the last three days". Golin stood there pondering for a moment, before answering.

"I think I know just the right place for you. That place is known as The Jovial Juggler. It's in the south-eastern part of town and close to the Thunderhammer Smithy. I think you will be satisfied with the company there as well. Those folk in the Feldepost inn are some nasty types. They are either high-born nobles or some idiots looking for a fight. I suggest that you stay out of there, friend."

I agreed with Golin, and we said our goodbyes. This city seemed as I had expected. Mostly a bunch of lowly peasants and craftsmen. And of course it had the smithy. Beregost was as I had hoped and hopefully it would match our needs as well.

As we made our way through the streets, we quickly made our way to the town square. People were buzzing around, living their daily lives. In the middle of the square, a halfling stood and yelled. "Hear me, Hear me. The clerics of Lathander offers a reward for the death of the vile priest Bassilus, whom have been kidnapping helpless victims. The reward for such a deed is great indeed. 5000 gold pieces. One must bring proof of such a deed to claim the reward". The small man kept rambling about the man called Bassilus and his foul work. I thought of the opportunity as welcome. 5000 gold pieces could bring in the equipment we needed to survive. I quickly discussed the subject with Jaheira. She had quickly become my favorite chatting partner, the others lacking the overlook on things she had. The elven druid quickly agreed, but was certain that it should not delay our journey to Nashkel too much. First of all, we had to find shelter. A small inn or some stables. As we crossed the town square, a handsome man waved at us. I send the others a questioning stare, but they just nodded.

As we neared the man, I could see that this man was nowhere near of capable of hurting us. He had an almost dumb look on his face, and his arms were small as well. He smiled at us and began rambing "Hail, travellers. My name is Garrick and I have an offer for you. My mistress, Silke, is in need of mercenaries and you look like the sort she could use. My mistress is a famed singer and storyteller, and I am her humble servant. She has travelled far but is worried that someone might want to hurt her. And there will of course be a payment. 300 pieces of it"

I looked at him. "Well, we are in need of money. I guess we can do this small job of yours. But we aren't mercenaries. Nothing near those greedy fools". He smiled, and began skipping down the streets. He signalled for us to follow, and I began walking after him. Jaheira tapped me on my shoulder and whispered "Thantalas be careful. This Silke might seem friendly enough but remember that appearances can be deceptive. I think I've heard of this bard. Not good things though". "Of course. I'll be careful, don't worry".

Garrick showed us to the front of some inn, with a woman clad in a black dress stood. As I spotted her I was in awe. Before us stood what looked like a goddess. Deep green eyes stared at me. Her skin was as pale as the moon and a small smirk crept upon her mouth. There was something unnerving about this woman's beauty. An aura of power pulsed from her and I remembered Jaheiras warning.

"Oh hello there, my fair folk. Are you the ones whom are with Garrick? Oh, of course you are. Silly me. Now, to the actual business. Did Garrick tell you exactly what you had to do? No? Well, there are these thugs in the town. The feldepost thugs. They have been stalking me for a while and I suspect them to make their move soon. I didn't actually expect you to be so _strong_. I'll raise your payment to, let's see, 400 gold. Wait. They are already here. Protect me!".

I spotted a group of three men walking down the street, all of them smiling. They slowly neared us, and sent Silke and us a friendly smile before one of them opened his mouth. "Silke, my friend. We have brought you the gems you asked for. That should be 150 right?"

I looked at them in shock. What trickery could this be. Was it Silke or these thugs who was trying to pull off some kind of trick on us.

"My heroes! Slay the thugs, and protect me. Quickly before their words begins to poison your mind!"

Silke seemed to get more and more desperate the more I hesitated. Why would the thugs try to fool me if they had no idea, that Silke had bodygaurds? This all seemed a bit too weird. I turned around to Silke, slowly realizing what was going on.

"You wench! You tried to trick us into killing these men just so you could get their gems! To arms, my friends!"

I drew my longsword, as I lunged at her. A small smirk appeared on Silkes face. Words of power began to flow through the air, and before I knew a two meter long bolt of lightning struck me and send me flying back. I felt blood sifting through the cloth around my leg. My vision blurred, and I saw through a haze that Jaheira had pulled out a club, Khalid his sword and Imoen had taken cover behind some barrels. Garrick stood in shock, trembling, obviously not enjoying the situation. An arrow pierced through Silkes leg and she kneeled down. Only seconds after I saw Khalids longsword touching her neck. The haze turned into blackness after that.

I woke up in a bed, warm covers surrounding me. I smiled and closed my eyes again. This was too nice to just end. I fell asleep. What I woke up to surprised me.


	5. Chapter 5

A Mage Gone Wild

 **Authors Note:** Ok, to explain the lack of updates i have to tell something. Im going to the best high school in the country (we mainly choose high schools based on location in the country i live in), and we have just gotten our first grades. And i feel like a fucking turd right now, because people in my class have some kind of "only the best of grades" politic. This has gotten me pretty down, but i will try to write some more. Also, im still looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested, please PM me. Turd, signing out!

My eyelids slowly removed themselves from my eyes. I felt it as if I was in some kind of cocoon. Then I remembered the covers I was laying in and I looked up. The room I was in was a normal square room, a fireplace sitting in the corner and a small table standing besides the wall. It was actually a pretty cosy room, coming from an inn. I could hear the customers in the bar downstairs and I heard four voices coming from the room next to mine. The sound of a simple stuttering reached my ear. Khalid, I thought. I could guess the two others were Imoen and Jaheira. But who was the last one then?

My feet hit the floor, and I felt my knees weaken. My body hit the floor before I noticed what had happened. I had no idea my injuries were so serious. My arms automatically moved beneath me and I tried to push myself up. When my body was about ten centimetres above the floor, my arms gave up and I felt the cold floor again. I sighed deeply. All I was able to do now was wait for someone to find me. This happened earlier than I would have thought.

The door opened itself and Jaheira stepped in, followed by Khalid and Imoen. And a woman who was incredibly pale. I stood there frozen in fear, as I mistook the woman for Silke, who had done this to me. My body froze for several seconds until I noticed something. There were indeed small differences. The ears were a bit pointy, hinting towards that she was not entirely human, and her eyes a deep hazel colour. Far from Silkes piercing blue eyes and round ears. I couldn't question the fact that she still was beautiful though, just not close to what Silke were.

"Than, what are you doing outside of your bed!". I could sense that Imoen were worried, and I also knew that once she had begun, I wouldn't be able to shut her up at all. "Imoen, look, im fine! Just a bit sore, nothing serious". Another attempt at standing up failed. Imoen sighed, and I felt two couple of hands lift me unto the bed. I actually felt incredibly embarrassed the moment I was put onto the bed. "Hmm, I think he needs a bit more time. We can introduce Neera, when he is up and running". It wasnt Silke and this eased me down a lot. But, nonetheless, this would indeed be interesting. Another person to talk to, would be nice. Even though Jaheira, Khalid and Jaheira were interesting talking to the cheery rogue, the stuttering warrior and the nature-worshipping druid, I had begun finding these conversations a bit boring and stale. I was never surprised with any of them. Maybe this "Neera" person would make a difference. It was at this point I slumbered off once more.

"Hey Than, you've been dozing off for a long time now! Rise and shine beauty! Time to get out there and find out what the actual hell is going on". Imoens voice rang through my head and a deep sigh ran throughout my body. How could be so glad, when the situation was so serious. I had told her that waking me, while sleeping in could have consequences. Like me waking her up early. For no reason at all. More sounds. I heard Jaheiras voice slinging out commands, almost like some kind of slave master.

My eyes opened up, and I noticed her commanding Khalid around. I giggled. That was the eternal life of most husbands. As long as I wouldn't find myself in such a situation, I was content. My hand automatically dashed out to jokingly hit Imoen, but she was already gone. In her place I noticed Neera. And when I did, it was too late. My hand hit her on the arm. She turned around, giving me a questioning look. "Did you want something? If you do, just tell me". I felt my face flush to a colour of red, like the scales of a dragon.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I thought I-it was Imoen". I stood there sheepishly. Her mouth formed a grin as she giggled. "Its all right. I'll go get her right now, actually".

"No wait, it doesn't matter anymore! It was just going to ask her about my belongings". She didn't have to know that I could be as childish as hitting Imoen for not letting me sleep.

"Well, you have them all in this room. Just over by that drawer. Oh and also, do you need any help getting up? I can help with that". Neera smiled, showing off her incredibly white teeth.

"I guess I could use some help, actually. I think my legs are a bit weak after all the time in the bed. "How long were I actually asleep. I don't feel hungry at all". Just as the last words slipped past my lips, a loud growling erupted from my stomach.

I could sense that Neera was holding back a laugh but I ignored it as I gripped tightly onto her arm. Just as I stood up my knees weakened and I felt myself collapse. I would have been on the floor if not for Neera, who were now, carrying me. Apparently she was a bit stronger than she looked.

"Come on. Up you go" Neera exclaimed as she pulled me to my feet. "Thank you" I mumbled, looking down into the floor. As I finally reached out to open the chest I noticed that everything I owned were present, just as I had hoped. "Ok, I'm feeling a bit better now. I think that we can go down and get something to eat now". I heard Imoen shout in glee, as I and Neera walked out of the door, down to the actual inn.

The innkeeper served us fresh eggs, newly baked bread and some bacon. Told us we seemed like decent people. And apparently that was a scarce resource here in Beregost at the moment. Unconsciously my hand slowly guided the fork to my mouth and I sighed. I had not eaten something like this for weeks now and finally getting to eat it was one of the most satisfying moments in my life so far. While going down on my eggs and my bacon I noticed Neera sitting and looking at me. Ignoring it, I continued with my food, enjoying it immensely.

"So, Thantalas, I think you should meet the newest addition to our small expidition. Her name is Neera and she is a half-elf, just like you! And, oh, she is a mage as well". Imoen looked exstatic and looked to me in excited happiness as she exclaimed this. Not really knowing what to say, since I was in the middle of my breakfast, so I just mumbled "mmmm" and nodded towards her.

"Imoen, give him a break, this is his first meal for eight days". Jaheira looked at Imoen strictly and then at me with an understanding smile. "Keep on eating. You'll need it soon". My eyes flashed open. Had I heard correctly? Eight days. We had only been planning on staying in this town for like two, max three days. "Wait, did you say eight? Eight days? What about Nashkel? We were supposed to stay for two days". Jaheira sighed as she began explaining our situation.


	6. Chapter 6

[Rising Tensions]

 **Authors Note:** I am SO sorry about this. I had actually already written this chapter and i was 100 percent sure that i HAD posted it. Well. Apparently i didn't. I hope you can forgive me for my sins. And also if you hadn't caught up, i will try and set some kind of schedule for myself so that i can write more.

"Hold up Jaheira! Can you explain yourself, you honestly just confused me" I abrubtly stopped Jaheira in the middle of one her sentences. She looked at me in anger. "Jaheira please. You're rambling faster than I can follow. Lets just sit down for a minute and then you can explain". Her jaw which had been going constantly loosened up slowly, realizing what she had done.

"I'm sorry friend. I've been, well, I guess I have been worried". Jaheira send me a tired smile. "I don't know what is causing all of these problems that I have heard of but it doesn't exactly sound good. People are disappearing in the Nashkel Mines. Noone knows where they went or if they are even still alive. But the thing that worries me the most is that someone has begun selling healthy iron again". She looked at me with eyes that told me she was nervous and maybe even a bit scared. Not for herself but for the Sword Coast. But I really couldn't see the problem with the new source of iron.

"I understand that you are worried on behalf of the deceased mine workers, but why all the trouble with the new iron? Doesn't that just benefit Baldur's Gate, Beregost and the other cities". Just as the last word had left my mouth I began regretting them. Not because I thought that the words weren't true but because Jaheira sent me her special look she always used when she would point out that she was a lot older than me.

"Look, Thantalas. Do you think I'm worried about the iron itself? These people selling it, The Iron Throne, are selling it for incredibly high prices. Only the nobles can afford it, and it isn't even especially good iron. The point I'm trying to make here is that, it seems convenient that all iron in the Sword Coast. almost rots away. And then, suddenly, the organization called The Iron Throne begins selling it to an exceptionally high price. It just doesn't seem right". Her earlier look quickly changed to one of forgiveness and she apologized. I was still a bit confused though. It seemed too harsh to just make decisions off of loose ends and rumours. It certainly did not remind me of the normally cold and calculating Jaheira and her fair judgement.

"Jaheira, I'm sure you mean this, but aren't you jumping to conclusions a bit too fast? I mean, you don't even know if these things are facts or rumours, right? Maybe they are just buying iron from the Amn and doesn't want people to know that they are trading with the neighbouring country. I dont think that these two things have anything to do with each other". I looked at her once more. "Please you need to calm down. I'm sure you have had your fair share of hassles trying to get Imoen to follow commands while I was asleep. She tends not to listen". I smiled. Jaheiras eyes lit up with fire for a second, but it was quickly extinguished as she realized that I had a point. Her head bowed down carefully and I knew that she was implying that she was sorry for the way she had spoken.

"It just doesn't seem right. But you are probably right. I'll let it go, don't worry. And no, Imoen has actually been quite the little angel while you were asleep. I think she was worried on your behalf. No wonder, you are her foster brother after all" Jaheira smiled half-heartedly at me. "Well, no matter what, you are right. We have to get going to Nashkel. This town is also beginning to get under my skin. So many noises and selfish people. I will be glad once we hit the road again".

After me and Jaheiras slightly heated argument, I had finally gotten to take a closer look at our new friend. Imoen had apparently found her on one of the streets of Beregost, where she was desperately looking for help against some so-called magical bandits. It was quickly revealed that it was not mere bandits whom were hunting Neera. The leader of the group had explained that the wizards of an ancient land called Thay was looking for Neera. Both of the girls had drawn their respective weapons, and it was at this point Neera apparently had spurted out some weird light from her fingers. As the light had hit the wizards of Thay they had vanished. Imoen had been in awe. After the whole situation Imoen had brought Neera with her to the inn and her and Jaheira had offered her a room. After some time Jaheira offered Neera the possibility of travelling with us and she had gladly accepted.

"So, Than, as you can see, Neera is with us now. But, uhm, there might be something that she has to explain. I don't know if I can". Imoen smiled nervously and looked to Neera.

"So, yeah. As your sister just said I have to explain something. I am not exactly normal. Actually im quite extraordinary if you wouldn't mind calling me that. I am not a mere mage. My powers, well, my powers are _raw_. They are pure magic. It isnt controlled as other mages have their powers controlled. I was an apprentice of the arts in High Forest. I was a top candidate, but I guess the gods had not intended for that to continue. One day we were supposed to conjure small wildlife. And I. I. Well, I did as it sometimes does happen with me. I blew up. Lost control. Got too caught up in the beauty of my magic and then it happened. I woke up several hours later to find my surroundings all turned to ashes. And my friends. And teachers. And the animals. All gone, but the ashes". Neera looked down. "Look, I don't really like talking about this. Can I maybe continue some other day please". Her voice was trembling and a single tear had fallen onto the table. It reflected the light from a candle into colours. And then it turned to pictures. Pictures of beauty, life, death and even more indescribable things. And the pictures began moving, ever so slightly. Faster and faster the scenery inside of the liquid moved, until nothing but a whirlwind of colours was left. Breathless I looked at Neera. As my eyes suddenly stared directly into hers I noticed that beneath the green of her eyes were something more. Insurmountable sadness mixed with a love and fear for her own magic resided in her eyes. But there was also strength of spirit and resolve. She quickly looked down and stood up. "I really must go now. See you all in the morning".

Silence befell us all as she slipped up the stairs silently. We had all felt her sorrow. She certainly was no bad person at all. But good intentions doesn't always bring good things with them.

"Do you think I should go see her, Jaheira" Imoen asked in a low voice. It looked like her and Neera had become the best of friends while I had been asleep. Jaheira looked at Imoen, shaking her head. "I think she needs some time by herself Imoen. Tomorrow you can find out if there is anything she wants to talk about. But for now, just leave her alone".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Authors Note:** I know right? TWO chapters in two days :O. I feel so productive. I would honestly have written this yesterday but i was unable to due to an english essay. Anyways i hope that you will enjoy the story as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Seven days spent in the wilderness, without any of the luxuries we had gotten used to in Beregost, had completely drained everyone but Jaheira. From the first day she had been completely calm and looked like she was enjoying being out here to the fullest. She had gone four days without speaking a word. Whenever Khalid had tried to start a conversation she would give him a harsh look and he would stop. It seemed like he was used to this as he just began talking with us instead. Neera apparently didn't want to talk about her past, so we all left it at that. Didn't really seem fair to be so inquisitive. After all, it wasn't our business and she seemed like a nice enough gal. Besides the stuff concerning her, blowing up her entire class and teacher, she had been a nice addition to our group. Getting back on the task at hand I slid my whetstone from the base of my sword to the tip. Repeating this until the sword was sharp enough to cut flesh, armour and bones but still solid enough to not break when used roughly. I smiled. It would probably break no matter what with the so called "disease" which had hit the mines in the area. I felt lines grow in my brow as I silently sheathed my sword. Jaheira had asked us to set up camp for some time. She hadn't said anything about what she was doing or where she was going on her trips but I was beginning to get annoyed. We were supposed to trust each other, and damn, I was sure I had told these people all that was necessary for them to trust me. Actually that wasn't really true. I hadn't told them about the mischief that me and Imoen had caused back at Candlekeep. The raids on the kitchen. The pranks we pulled off at the quartermaster and the librarians. I was pretty sure that I wasn't able to count the amount of days me and my sister had spent, hidden under some of the loose boards in the backrooms of the inn.

"What's up with that huge stupid grin". The familiar playful voice reached my ears and I slowly looked up, unaware of the smile that had crept unto my face. As my head levelled with my shoulders my eyes noticed her standing up against a tree a couple of meters away. Neera stood, leaning against a tree, as she eyed the smile that had stayed. I noticed her smirk before she quickly tore it off, replacing it with an open smile.

"You know, Neera, it really isn't that polite to sneak up on people. And even less to comment on their face". I looked at her, waiting for a reaction. Expecting her to take what she said back and apologize she began.

"Well you should know by now that I don't care about politeness. That happens when you spend almost your entire life with people who don't really care about formalities. So shut up and tell me what has gotten your mood to lighten this much. Seems like just yesterday you were brooding and angry"

I looked at her with surprise. Had I really been letting it shine through? The last weeks had been taking its toll on me. Never had I done anything but training within the walls of my home. This had changed quickly when we left. Everything I found familiar had been torn away from me without mercy. The one thing I had left as a reminder of my friends and foster father was Imoen and the last couple of days she had begun to grow distant. And my hands weren't clean. Not anymore. Not after those three assassins. The ones in Candlekeep had never been a real threat. Their bodies were almost only made up of bones and skin. Their strikes had been weak and predictable and I hadn't realized until afterwards that they were probably nothing but poor people trying to better their lives. If I hadn't killed them, we could probably just have talked to them. Convinced them to go home. I was pretty sure that Gorion would even have spared food for his travel. Now they were dead at my hands and it was slowly tearing at my soul. The other guy at the Friendly Arm Inn had been different. I had seen the killer-instinct in his eyes. His thirst for the gold that someone apparently would pay for my head. I had no regrets about that death.

I looked up at Neera again. A sad smile crossed my face and I asked her to sit down. Neera complied and found a small stub to sit on.

"Ok. Neera you have to understand this. I hadn't known anything but the safety of the Candlekeep halls. I was isolated and happy. But… I killed those people. Two young men. One in the barracks and another one in the storehouse. Starving souls looking for nothing more than money for food. I remember it still. Their faces, one had a brown nest of hair and a couple of grey eyes. I remember the fear in his eyes as my sword found its way into his stomach. And the other one. He was only a couple of years older than me, but was clearly nothing but a farmer. He cried. When I did it"

I looked down in the ground for some time, continuing. "The reason I was smiling before was…. I was just remembering it all. Me and Imoens childhood together. Before this. Before I did it. And I was happy. But I have to come to terms with the fact that those days are no more. I will have to take more lives. Maybe innocent ones, maybe not. But I will take more or mine will be taken. But it will take time before I am able to. And that is what I'm also worried about. What if I'm not ready when she needs me? What if I can't protect my sister? The gods know that she will get in trouble at some point! What if I'm not ready" I ended louder than I had meant to. I apologized with a low voice.

"You know Thantalas, you don't have to do this alone. I've seen the way you look at your sister. You do really love her and I know that you want to protect her. But you aren't alone in this. Jaheira and Khalid will help you for sure. And, gods help me, you are my only friends so I will be there as well. You don't have to do it alone. And, those people you killed. I did blow up my entire class. I might be able to talk to you about some of it" she smiled grimly.

My head remained stationary between my legs as I blinked the tears out of my eyes. A nod slowly moved my face and I quickly stood up and turned around. I couldn't be seen like this. I might be able to share some of the protection with the others, but I was sure as hell not going to let my friends see me cry.

"Thank you Neera. Really, it means a lot to me" I said in an indifferent voice. My ears heard someone get up and I expected it to be a sign of Neera's departure. As I turned around I was proved right as I found myself alone once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Authors Note:** I know I said that I was going to upload on a more regular basis, but I have had a rough week. A lot of emotional stuff that I had to deal with and so on, but I believe it is for the better. Well, I am trying to put more emotion into the characters since I think that I am lacking in that field. Also first chapter where I will try to progress Thans and Neeras relationship. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome. And also if there is any questions or anything just PM me.

Jaheira had returned as quickly as she had disappeared and with her arrival, her explanation also came. Apparently she had been meditating in the woods. Listening to whatever irregularities she could somehow find. She told us that doing this was a major part of being a druid. That was the way they would normally keep the woods intact and free from harm. She dropped a quick answer about dryads and such creatures being the messengers of the woods as Imoen had asked how she could talk to trees.

"But I found something, and it isn't able to wait. We have to do this before continuing our journey. There has been rumours of something. Men, taller than two meters and twice as broad as any normal men. My meditation reassured me in my suspicion. I believe that what we are dealing with here are, or probably are to be more precise, either a normal group of half-ogres, or in the worst case a group of half-ogres with an ogre mage leading them. Nonetheless they have been mutilating trees and animals and it cannot be ignored by the druids anymore. They will either stop or pay for this crime with their lives"

Passion surged through Jaheiras voice as she was explaining. Passion mixed with a hint of anger. I had heard of ogres before, for sure, huge pale humans with a refined taste for human flesh. Gorion had told me of one of his encounters with one of these. Three meters tall had it stood, towering over him and someone else whose name he was unwilling to share with me. It had grinned at Gorion before realizing its mistake. No more than a couple of seconds had it taken for it to find out that Gorion was no mere traveller. Nothing but a burnt crisp had been left. I had loved that adventure. It had been about Gorion and his friends on a hunt for a legendary beast. A red dragon. I didn't really remember the name, although I recalled the beginning of it. Something beginning with fear or fir or something. I was doubting that a dragon would use a human word for his own name so I had always stuck with the second option.

"Wait, Jaheira what? I thought I heard you say ogre mage? That doesn't really make much sense. Ogres are nothing but brutes with the brain capacity of a self-centred two meter tall squid. I've never heard of wizards in their ranks"

I had spotted the small hole in her story and it confused me as I asked the question.

Jaheira smiled understandingly.

"Most people don't know about them and there is a good reason for that. They aren't actually ogres as we know them. I believe the first reports of them came in for a couple of hundred years ago. They are from Thay, the country to the east of our continent. I guess you could say that they are almost cousins in a way. Well, when they came here some ogres bowed knee to them, believing them to be some kind of gods almost. But trust me they aren't. You can kill them all right. Might take some time taking the damned beast down but it goes down eventually. But they are dangerous. Very dangerous. Ogre mages are born with innate magical abilities and these just grow as the ogre grows older as well. We should expect some heavy resistance from it, but we can do it"

My brow furrowed in worry as I looked at Jaheira. Feelings was clashing inside of me. One part of me wanted to go to this place and kick this creature to the other end of oblivion but I knew that Imoen would be put in danger by that choice. As I stood and looked into the forest I heard Imoen say with a serious voice.

"Well what in the nine hells are we waiting for then? Let's go and kill this thing. Slay the beast and save the virgin isn't that how the children stories goes? And besides, I can't wait to test what Neera showed me"

Glee filled Imoens eyes but she kept her composure as she looked around.

"Come on, we need to be heroes, let's go"

My brows would furrow further if it was possible at this point. What had Neera showed my sister? Neera, who couldn't even control her own magic, had shown my little sister something and my guess was magic. Imoen had always wanted to learn from Gorion but her temper and her impatience had been an obstacle too hard to cross.

As my eyes caught them of Neera I nodded towards the treeline. She lifted an eyebrow and I just repeated the motion. She sighed and nodded, looking at me with something in her eyes.

"What the hell Neera? Imoen, really? Of all people you could show your fancy little spells to, you chose my damned sister, who is known not to have control over anything at all! Did it ever cross your mind to tell me what you had in mind" I blurted out as anger clouded my vision.

Neera looked at me in defiance.

"Oh well, listen to me big boy. First of all my spells are nothing but little! They are the manifestation of magnificent and awesome. Most of the time. And second of all, and this one is important, who do you think you are to tell me who and what to teach? You told me yourself, you were worried for her safety. She had told that she had always been intrigued by magic but her impatience was making it impossible. I told her that I could at least try and show her the basics so I did. You can't choose what Imoen wants or what she needs, she is the one to decide that! I understand that you are worried but she isn't your own god damned property. Can you get that into your thick skull of yours? Because it sure needs to get in there" Neera almost yelled.

Silence filled the space between them, the words sinking in to me slowly. She was kind of right. I had been very, very protective, saying no to her when she asked to go hunting with me and else. But she needed it though, she was just seventeen summers, officially an adult but I knew she was a child to the core. Or was she? Remembering our journey so far I visualized when she had, without hesitation, shot the female actress Silke who had gotten me to the ground in an instant. Her usual glee and jokes were left behind when discussing serious matters. Maybe Neera made some sense, maybe she didn't. But I knew that Imoen wasn't a child anymore and I couldn't treat her as one.

Neeras voice caught my attention once again and I noticed that she was looking me straight in the eyes with a mix of anger and sorrow.

"Yeah you let that sink in. Don't think no one besides you have lost people close to them. Don't think no one else in this groups cares for others. Just don't. Have you even seen the way Khalid watches over Jaheira when she is sleeping? How she is looking at him when he is looking the other way? I have seen it and they aren't acting as childish as you do. Imoen belongs to no one but herself and you have to come to terms with that at some point! You aren't the only one who cares about someone"

Neeras breath was ragged, her eyes desperately searching for some sign of approval in my eyes. I saw her shake and she turned around. Her silver hair was almost static with energy as she erratically began her return to camp.

"No please, Neera, I'm sorry"

She stopped, looking as if all the muscles in her body froze in an instant.

"What"

"I said I am sorry" I sighed in defeat. "You are right"

"I know I am but it isn't me you should apologize to. I believe that one is your sister"

Neera loosened up and turned her head so that I could see the side of her head. Her expression was one of sadness before looking ahead and returning.

"You aren't the only one who lost someone and neither are you the only one who cares for someone deeply"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Author's Notes:** Greetings. I deeply apologize for letting people (or just one person) wait for two weeks before I got myself to updating. I tried asking someone I really cared about out and she told me she wasn't interested. Never really expected her to say yes, but it still hurt as hell. Basically I have just tried to come to terms with the fact that she isn't interested resulting in no updates. I think I've accepted it now and I will try to write more the next couple of days since I have just gotten vacation (woop woop). Nonetheless I hope I survive one more year in the same classroom as that girl. Wish me luck. Love you all 3.

"Khal, Imoen, with me" A small whisper escaped Jaheiras lips. My eyes narrowed as I spotted the group of creatures down the hill. Jaheira had been correct about the half-ogres. Huge men with ogre like features were sitting around a fire, sharing something that looked like meat. Twilight was slowly fading into night, giving us decent cover while observing them.

"There is six just down by the fire, and I believe one has just gone to relieve himself. Can't spot any of those ogre mages you mentioned before. You two, with me. Thantalas and Neera, you sneak around the other side of the camp. When you get my signal make as much noise as possible. Then we will strike from behind, taking advantage of the surprise momentum"

A feeling of worry fleetly travelled through me as I heard that I was going with Neera. She hadn't spoken a word to me since our talk about Imoen and I was hoping she wouldn't hold a grudge against me. I liked her company and she was certainly more entertaining to keep a conversation with, than a stuttering fighter or an overly stern druid. And my normal partner for conversations I tried not to keep tabs on, leading to less interaction with Imoen.

I nodded shortly as I showed Jaheira that I had understood the plan, but I had one question before we moved out.

"About the sign you were going to give us. What exactly should we be expecting" I asked, wondering what she could have in mind.

"I was thinking about making these creatures shit their pants, so I think I'm going with the roar of an owlbear. Nothing such a menacing sound can't handle"

Before I could move on to the question of what an owlbear even sounded like, the three of them were gone in the dark, leaving me and Neera alone, in a rather awkward silence.

"Okay, let's go give Jaheira that distraction" Neera whispered quickly, relieving me of the feeling she probably felt herself as well.

Bringing my hand up to my brow to swat off the sweat that had gathered there from the short amount of time we had been alone together, I nodded. "Yeah, I think that is a decent idea"

Silence enveloped us for a while, as we silently trotted our way through the brushes and small trees. Unanswered questions were ravaging my mind as I tried pushing them away. We had a battle ahead of us, and not an easy one, if Jaheira was correct. Feelings of concern and worry flooded me, but as they normally would be projected towards Imoen, these were weirdly enough concerning the white haired girl in front of me. Swatting them away before they grew bigger I shook my head. I had already agreed to loosen my grip on Imoen. I can't have my damned focus split between these girls as well. It would lead to nothing but the potential death of my sister and she was, and would be, my first priority until the end of my days.

Forcing all thoughts concerning Neera and Imoen away, I focused on the creatures we were sneaking around. Scanning them, looking for potential threats Jaheira might have had missed earlier. Scars snaked up the bodies of the half-ogres and noses too big for their own head, looked like they had been broken countless times.

I bumped into Neera and mumbled a silent apology as I looked down, flushing. She shot me an annoyed look and put a hand on my shoulder, rustling me lightly. "Geez big boy. Keep it together. We've reached the spot and we need to wait for Jaheiras signal. So stay focused and let's give these beasts a night to remember. Well, actually, they aren't going to remember any nights after this one" She smiled grimly, satisfied with her dull joke.

A grin grazed my lips as I indulged myself to enjoy her morbid comment. Normally I would correct people, if they would ramble about something as grim as that, but the last couple of weeks had taken its toll on the amount of happiness I allowed myself to feel, so any chances for a small laugh was accepted with joy.

"Oh, they will remember this night all the way throughout their journey to hell and after that. I'll make sure they see what a real swordsman with an actual weapon can do". I had noticed their primitive clubs and bulky swords, and I wasn't impressed by a bit. I had seen villager blacksmiths create better blades than what the creatures were wielding.

All thoughts about the weapons of the beasts were quickly cut off as I heard a roar bellow through the night. My eyes caught the chaotic glimpse in those of Neeras and before I could react she brought her hands up. Words leaving her mouth, the sound as enchanting as the charm spells Neera could possibly cast. I spotted the familiar warmth and love in her eyes as she embraced her powers. A shudder went through her tiny frame, and lights in all colours spewed into the air, as a loud bang filled the silence. Yells were heard from the beasts and I quickly turned around and drew my sword as if it was one motion.

"Come forth beasts! And meet your maker, oh well, of course you'll have to face me first" My voice pierced the guttural ones of the half-ogres, and they only needed a couple of seconds to fix their glances at me. Words of unknown origin mixed with some common left one of the beast's mouth, and even though I couldn't understand everything he said, I knew that a kill order had just been issued. I drew circles in the air with my blade as I eyed the six humanoids spreading out. The others must have had taken care of the seventh one, I figured.

A roar escaped one of the half-ogres and it charged forward, a crude mace in hand. Stepping sideways I swung my blade around me, so that it reached behind my attacker, landing in the valley on the backside of his legs. A dark red covered the steel and my arm swiftly guided my sword upwards cutting the creatures back wide open, blood beginning to flow from the gash. A feeling of disappointment overtook me and I gazed at the lifeless carcass with an annoyed look. I had actually hoped for something a bit more exciting than mere brutes swinging wildly in anger. Well, at least that meant that I shouldn't need to worry about Imoen.

As another two of the brutes charged at me I heard a short sequence of words in an unknown language, and I saw a couple of red bolts of energy fly forward and fly directly into one of my upcoming enemies. As the, obviously arcane, energy made contact with its target, it sent him flying backwards, face down in the mud. This might be a bit more entertaining if I would get to see that any more throughout this fight. Spotting Jaheira and the others charging in from the back, I raised my voice in a battlecry as I gained speed and force while sprinting towards the half-ogres. I had a feeling none of these ogres would live to see the dawn and it startled me a bit at the realization that I couldn't care less.

As I pulled my sword from the corpse, I moved my hand up to swipe the blood away from my face. The fight had gone well, and besides a small wound from a dagger, inflicted on the inner part of my arm with a small knife, none were wounded. I really had expected a somewhat more challenging fight and as I looked to Khalid for understanding, I caught the glimpse of relief in his eyes. Of course, I though as my lips formed into a slight smile. Khalid didn't like violence in any form, way or shape, but he would do anything to keep Jaheira safe. Khalid was a downright housewife, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Here, let me take care of that wound" I heard Neeras voice filled with concern as she approached me. Slightly surprised by her awareness I answered. "It's nothing really. Hurts a bit, sure, but nothing I can't handle". I smiled.

"Yeah, we'll see about that" She said with a doubtful look in her eyes, as she searched her pack for something. Eyes lighting up, she withdrew her hand, having retrieved a basic first aid kit, containing some cloth, a needle, some thread and a small container, probably filled with wine for cleaning wounds.

I rolled my eyes as I faked a sigh. No matter how little I actually needed to being patched up, I couldn't deny the thought of Neeras gentle hands sewing my flesh together. My face contorted into something else as I flinched on the awkward line of thought I was having.

"Fine, but don't overdo it, ok" I told her.

Neera smiled contently and began to screw the cork off of the container. Regretting my choice as I remembered what alcohol could do wounds of any size, I squeezed my teeth together and clenched my hands, desperately hoping for Neera to be too busy with the task at hand to notice.

"Hey, big boy. Take it easy, I haven't even begun yet and you are acting like someone just cut your damned arm off or something" She teased in a light voice. Her voice loosened up to something a bit more nervous, but still a bit teasing. Although there was a bit of something reminding me of intimacy in it.

"You can squeeze my shoulder instead of tearing your own hands to shreds. You need them"

I smiled reassuringly to Neera as I calmly placed my hand on her shoulder. I just hoped she didn't notice the volcano of emotions I was sure was erupting in my eyes.


End file.
